Thessar
Thessar The Warrior History Thessar has a long history in the Dragon Coast region. Born in 1322, Thessar is originally from a town called Reddansyr (located between Westgate and Teziir). His family business was in wagon making. Thessar, as a 5th son, was largely ignored, and was thus able to pursue his own destiny (not required to take up the family business). When he was 14 he journeyed to Suzail with the grand goal of becoming a Purple Dragon Knight. Lacking funds, any training, education, patronage, or even Cormyrean Blood, he was rudely rebuffed. Dejected, he considered returning to his hometown, but lacked the supplies for the journey. He took up a job as a street cleaner. He worked odd jobs in Suzail for nearly a year before convincing a mercenary from Elversult to take him on as a squire. The mercenary was crude, often brutal, and demeaning, but also a capable swordsman and teacher. Thessar learned the warrior way, and when his master was killed in battle a year and a half later, Thessar took up his arms and armor and began his career as a mercenary. For nearly 4 decades Thessar traveled the world in various companies. He based his career out of the Dragon Coast, mostly Westgate, but his job took him as far as Maztica to the West, and Shou Lung to the East. Thessar successfully ran his own company for many years, but in 1360, while afield against the tuigan horde, most of his company was killed. The destruction of his company effected Thessar greatly. After this event, he returned to Westgate and semi retired. He gave up his mercenary charter, but continued to hire himself out as a warrior (but no longer leading men into battle). In 1369, he retired from the field altogether. After his retirement, Thessar purchased a villa just outside Westgate. He is a popular figure in and around Westgate, and often "holds court" at his house. A tavern house has been constructed next door to his home, where one of his old friends runs the tavern. Thessar is well known as a great story teller, and is very popular with Westgate's mercenaries. 1375: Thessar comes out of retirement to join The Order of the Black Lion. Stats 9th level Fighter / 1st level Exotic Weapon Master Human Lawful Neutral Strength 20 (24) +7 Dexterity 13 +1 Constitution 17 (21) +5 Intelligence 16 +3 Wisdom 11 + Charisma 16 +3 Hit Points: 10d10 +50 = 120 Speed: 30 (20) AC: 10 (9 arm, 1 dex, 3 def) total = 23 (+5 if shield activated) Touch AC: 14 Flat Footed: 22 (+5 if shield activated) Initative: +1 Saving Throws (fighter+exotic weapon, ability, magic) Fortitude: 7+5+3 Reflex: 3+1+3 Will: 3+0+3 Base Attack Bonus: 10 'Feats '(1,1,3,6,9) 1: Able Learner 1: Exotic Weapon Proficiency: Maul 3: Power Attack 6: Knowledge Devotion: <15: +1, 16-25: +2, 26-30: +3, 31-35: +4, 36+ : +5 9: Leap Attack: when leaping with an attack Power attack at 2 for 1 (or 3 for one when using two handed) Fighter Bonus: Weapon Focus: Maul: +1 to hit Bonus: Monkey Grip: attack at -2 use a large sized weapon Bonus: Weapon Specialization: +2 to damage Bonus: Brutal Strike: When Power Attacking: If the attack hits, he must make a Fort Save equal to 10+extra damage from the power attack or be sickened for 1 round. (usable once per round) Bonus: Melee Weapon Mastery: +2 to hit and damage Exotic Weapon Master Weapon Stunt: Uncanny Blow: when wielding the Maul with both hands, gain 2x str. Bonus instead of 1.5x Skill Tricks Collector of Stories: +5 on knowledge checks to identify monsters Skills: Items Large Maul+4 of Impact and Collision (2d8 x3 bludgeoning): impact doubles threat range, collision gives +5 damage Belt of Strength +4 Amulet of Health +4 Mithral Full Plate of Speed: +1 full plate, free action to activate haste up to 10 rounds per day (does not have to be consecutive rounds) armor check penalty of 3 Animated heavy steel shield +3 Ring +3 Cloak +3 Maul +2 of flaming burst Heavy Crossbow +2 Magic Bedroll (MIC) Personal Oasis (MIC) Portable Foxhole (MIC) Cloak of Resistance +3 +3 Powerleech Bastard Swords (2 of them) Combat BAB +10, Str +7(14), Magic +4, Weapon Focus +1, MWM +2, MG -2, WS +2 damage, Collision +5 damage, Knowledge Dev + variable Attack: +22 2d8+27+knowledge dev. 19-20 X3 crit 2 for 1 power attack (3 for 1 if leaping) plus chance for sickened. Full attack: +22 / +17 same damage as above Category:Characters Category:NPCs